In conventional double-deck elevators, an upper car and a lower car are moved vertically inside a main frame to adjust spacing between the upper car and the lower car by a driving force from a car position adjustment driving apparatus that is mounted to the main frame. A rope that suspends the upper car and the lower car inside the main frame is wound onto a car position adjustment driving sheave of the car position adjustment driving apparatus. A pair of upper car suspending sheaves onto which the rope is wound are mounted to a lower portion of the upper car, and a pair of lower car suspending sheaves onto which the rope is wound are mounted to a lower portion of the lower car (see Patent Literature 1, for example).